


Just Remember

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bent fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance has insecurites, Langst, M/M, Negative Thoughts, Team Bonding, Team as Family, The mind is sometimes a bitch, broganes, caring keith, established klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: Lance screams and shouts and curses. He lets it all out. He lets his words and shouts echo around as he falls to his knees in the middle of the training room. He hiccups as sobs shake his body. He doesn't bother to wipe away his tears, he lets them fall to the ground and stain the mat below him.He curses loudly and lividly for every part of him that makes him feel unworthy. He weakly punches the mat as he whimpers and his shoulders lose their strength.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Langst with happy ending, kinda? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Voltron doesn't belong to me.

_~~~~Shiro’s disappointed glare._

Lance punches the bag.

_Pidge’s annoyed roll of eyes._

Another punch followed by a kick.

_Keith’s exasperated scoff._

Kick, punch, shout.

_Hunk’s exhausted sigh._

Punch, kick, punch, tears.

_Coran’s shake of head._

Tears, punch, shout.

_Allura’s skeptical frown._

Screams.

Lance screams and shouts and curses. He lets it all out. He lets his words and shouts echo around as he falls to his knees in the middle of the training room. He hiccups as sobs shake his body. He doesn't bother to wipe away his tears, he lets them fall to the ground and stain the mat below him.

He curses loudly and lividly for every part of him that makes him feel unworthy. He weakly punches the mat as he whimpers and his shoulders lose their strength.

* * *

_Shiro’s disappointed glare turns into a concern one once he catches Lance’s weak whimpers as he cradles his own hand to his chest._

_Frowning in worry, Shiro steps into the training room and takes a seat besides the brunet as Lance tries to hide his injured wrist._

_“Lance, buddy, there’s no need to push yourself, I told you.” He reprimands gently, giving him a look when the brunet doesn’t allow him to get a better look of his wrist, “This training is new, you don’t need to be an expert the very same day you learn it.”_

_Lance sighs as he lets Shiro takes his wrist into his hands and the older teen inspects it carefully. and just hums dryly as an answer._

_“Buddy, you’re already our sharpshooter, it’s okay to take your own pace as you learn to improve yourself.” Shiro says quietly after a few minutes in silence as he wraps Lance’s wrist in a white bandage, “You are getting used to the new form of your bayard, these things take time.”_

_“I know.” Lance answers softly, a small frown on his face, “But I feel like I’m letting you all down if I don’t learn to use it fast enough. What if we are in the battle field and because I still don’t know how to use or if I shot someone innocent or worse, one of you guys, by accident and -”_

_“Lance.” Shiro cuts off, not unkindly, “You’re our sharpshooter. The entire team and I have full faith in you.” He offers a proud smile at the brunet, “You would never miss a shot.”_

* * *

Lance takes a deep breath as he let go of his abused lower lip. He sighs, wiping the thin line of blood coming from the corner of his mouth as he raises his head.

“It’s all in your mind.” Lance tells himself, placing a hand over his eyes to block out the light. “It’s all in your mind, it’s all in your mind. It’s okay. It’s valid. Just remember.”

The brunet takes a deep breath. “Just remember.”

He stays in silence for a little longer.

* * *

_Pidge’s roll her eyes annoyed as Lance cheers in victory when the screen in the break room flashes the words of ‘Victory For Azul’ in big gold letters._

_“Yeah, ok, you win this round, Mister.” Pidge says, shoving him by the arm, smirking when the brunet’s laughs, “I will win the next round, for sure.”_

_Lance chuckles as he raises his hand and ruffles Pidge’s wild bed hair. “We have been playing this game for like two hours, Pidge, aren't you tired of me already?”_

_Pidge scoffs as if the mere question offended her. “Pick up your controller, Mr. Spanish; I’m kicking your ass.” She declares as she presses a few buttons and the screen shows the announcement of Round 4._

_Pidge wins until Round 10._

* * *

Lance’s mouth twitches as his brain keeps filling him with the missing scenes with his team.

Inhale. Hold. Exhale.

He falls back on the mat and lays down, closing his eyes as he repeats his breathing exercise.

“You’re okay.” He breathes out softly, “You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay.”

* * *

_Keith scoffs exasperated as he watches his boyfriend hog the entire blanket in their bed._

_“Lance, no.” He whines, stomping his foot against the floor, “Stop hogging the blanket every time I go take a shower.”_

_“Nop.” Lance replies from the bottom of the mountain of blankets, “You’re the one who wants to train so late, bear the consequences, buddy.”_

_“Babe!” The black haired man shouts annoyed and Lance suppresses his snickers as Keith’s pouts._

_“Nope.” He repeats gleefully before yelping in surprise when a body slams itself from above, successfully crushing him, “Keith!”_

_Keith laughs playfully as he lays above Lance comfortably on his stomach, meeting Lance’s bright blue eyes easily even in the darkness around them, “Hi there.”_

_Lance snorts before he smiles. “Hello, hello.” He answers softly, reaching towards his boyfriend and Keith quickly meets him halfway._

_“You’re comfy.” Keith confesses quietly against his lips and Lance laughs._

_“Oh, hush.” He says as he smiles and nuzzles his face against Keith lovingly._

* * *

Lance hums quietly under his breath as his breathing goes back to normal after a few minutes.

He taps the surface of the mat he’s lying in with the tip of his fingers, following the rhythm of the song he’s humming.

* * *

_Hunk sighs exhausted as he takes in the sight of his best friend covered in food goo._

_“Lance, buddy, what’cha doin’?” He asks, fighting back the grin that threatens to appear as the brunet blinks surprised._

_“Uh…” He starts, voice trailing unsure, “The mice made me do it?”_

_Said group of mice squeak at the accusation before Hunk accepts his losing battle as he laughs._

_“Let me guess?” Hunks say and Lance nods, waving his hand as permission, “You tried to make my goo cookies?”_

_A pause._

_“No…?” Lance answers, smiling innocently as some goo falls from his hair and Hunk shakes his head._

_“Dude, if you wanted some you could have just ask me.” He says, stepping into the kitchen and wiping some of the goo from his friend’s hair and then grabs a clean cloth from the counter._

_Lance pouts as he accepts the cloth and wipes his face. “I didn’t want to bother you.” He confesses softly._

_Hunk snort amusedly. “Buddy, baking, food and you will never be a bother for me.” He reassures, smiling big and bright at the sheepish brunet, “Now, come on! Let’s do some baking!”_

_“I heard baking!” Shiro’s shout echoes around them as the leader of Voltron slides into the kitchen with a bright smile, “I call dibs on Lance’s biscuits.”_

_“No, no, those are mine, Shiro!” Come Keith’s shout as the younger brother jumps on Shiro’s back to fight him._

_Lance and Hunk start baking, ignoring the wrestling brothers on the floor._

* * *

The brunet takes his training gloves as he sighs calmly when the door of the training room opens and closes and steps makes their way towards him.

He doesn't need to open his eyes to acknowledge the warm body lying beside him.

He takes Keith’s hand into his own in silence.

* * *

_Coran shakes his head and Lance’s face fall._

_“Hey, come on, now.” Coran says as soon as he notices the brunet’s sad eyes, “You are doing great, Lance! You got 9 out of 12 correct!” He praises, smiling big and proud at the brunet sitting in front of him._

_Lance pouts. “Well yeah, but still, I’m still nowhere good. I can barely understand it! I will be a miracle if I’m ever able to speak it with you guys.”_

_Coran’s face softens at the words. “Oh, Lance, the mere fact you want to learn Altean is enough. Allura and I are so grateful that you are giving us this small time of normality that allows us to remember our roots.”_

_He leans forward to ruffle Lance’s head. “You’re doing great, mikró ílio.”_

_Lance blinks before he beams. “Little sun.” He translates softly and Coran smiles back just as brightly, pride clear in his eyes._

* * *

He doesn’t know how long they have been lying there, but at some point, Lance’s humming had stopped but Keith’s voice had filled in the silence, singing softly and quietly under his breath,

Lance allows himself to smile.

* * *

 

_Allura’s skeptical frown turns into a confused one as Lance points at the corner of the screen._

_“Okay, I understand your point, but wouldn’t it be easier to create a distraction and then just take the quintessence?” She asks and Lance taps his chin in deep thought._

_“Well,” He starts, “It’s an option, but remember that the quintessence is something real valuable to the Galra, specially to Lotor now that Zarkon is out of commission. Their guards have been doubled since out last attack.”_

_Tapping twice into the screen, the video of their last mission appears. “See? The room is filled with druids plus some Galra Soldiers and the occasional Supervisor making rounds. A direct attack would only put them in higher alert even when some of us are sneaking in.”_

_“So sneaking in from the start is the best option.” Allura muses and Lance shrugs._

_“It’s our best shot.” Lance declares, smiling when Allura nods her head at him and smiles._

_“Well, you’re our sharpshooter, there’s no way we’re missing this.”_

* * *

 

“Thank you, amor.” Lance says softly, turning his head to meet Keith’s face and his heart flutters when Keith’s blue eyes meet his own.

Keith stops his singing to smile gently at his boyfriend, “You okay?” He asks quietly, reaching out to brush Lance’s bangs away from his face and his eyes turn tender when the brunet nuzzles his face against his hand.

“Nah, my mind is still being a bitch.” Lance confesses, turning slightly to drop a small kiss against Keith’s palm, “But you being here kicks its ass, so I will be.”

“And I will be here.” Keith says, leaning forward to drop his own his against the brunet’s forehead.

“Thank you, amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Here's my Writing tumblr: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Here's my main tumblr: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)


End file.
